Ahogado en tu mar
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Haruka se pone muy mal una noche y empieza a divagar sobre su más grande dolor...


Ahogado en tu mar

Escucho el tic tac del reloj, es lo único que mis sentidos pueden percibir. Volteo a todos lados y sólo hay oscuridad. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí¿un minuto¿dos segundos¿horas, creo que años... O al menos así me siento. Tengo esta botella vacía de vodka en la mano¿qué rayos...? yo no bebo... o no bebía... ahora ya no sé. ¡Dios, cómo me duele la cabeza¿es así como se siente perder los sentidos por el alcohol? Se siente chistoso, todo da vueltas, puedo hasta ver la pintura que tengo en la pared, atrás de mi jejeje. Esa pintura... es de ella, y cada vez que la veo mi única reacción es suspirar. Es bonita, muy bonita, perfecta. Si, definitivamente hermosa, cada trazo que le dio forma es sencillo, exacto y preciso. Definitivamente eres una pintura, amor, una obra de arte creada para ser perfecta. ¡Rayos¿por qué no tengo más alcohol? tendré que ir a comprar más, creo que eso sería bueno. Mmmmm... que chistoso... ¿por qué no tengo más alcohol? mmmm... en toda casa siempre hay un poco de reserva, pero en esta casa nunca había, jeje, que tonto soy, los deportistas no debemos tomar jajaja. No puedo dejar de ver esa pintura, me recuerda lo perfecta que eres. Me recuerda a ti, tus ojos, tu cabello, hasta tu aroma, cuando pasos mis dedos sobre ella me parece sentir tu piel en mis llemas... jajajajaja creo que estoy delirando jajajaja... Realmente me pongo bien estúpido con el alcohol, pero no puedo evitarlo, te tengo clavado y todo mi mundo eres tu. Estoy tan locamente enamorado de la perfección... de tu perfección divina, y estoy tan loco que soy capaz de experimentar la peor agonía... pensar en ti. Pero sabes una cosa, la perfección tiene un defecto enorme, si, efectivamente... tienes un defecto y no lo sabías... tu defecto es tu propia perfección, eres perfecta pero lo que te rodea no lo es. No soy perfecto y por eso no tengo derecho a estar cerca de ti, por eso me escondo en mi propia imperfección... No vale la pena perturbar su mundo maravilloso con mis defectos de ser humano común y corriente. ¿Qué no iba a buscar más alcohol? jeje, debo tener algo en la cocina. Creo que es por aquí... ¡Ay¡Estúpida mesa!... creo que se va a poner morado... sólo me faltaba hacerme un hoyo en la mano con la tonta mesa. Ahora dónde estoy, no recuerdo tener una cama en la cocina. Ay, ya me equivoqué, pero qué flojera regresar, y esa estúpida mesa debe seguir en el pasillo esperando a que me vuelva a golpear, idiota. Pues ya qué, mejor me quedo aquí, al menos ya no veo ese cuadro, mmmmm... ¡rayos! aquí hay otro. Ya me estoy dando cuenta que este lugar es una tortura, para donde voltee está su foto, ya me debería de deshacer de ellas, pero... No! se ve tan linda, hasta parece feliz en las que sale conmigo jejeje. Esa sonrisa me mata, que locura pensar que después de tanto ese rostro siga siendo mi debilidad. ¿Por qué terminó todo¡Pues porque eres un idiota, definitivamente lo soy, jajajajajajaja... Creo que si alguna vez me hubiera atrevido a decirle lo que sentía y lo mucho que la adoro, esto no hubiera terminado así nada más... mmmm... ¿ya qué se puede hacer¡Contéstame!. Ese idiota que tengo en frente no me dice nada... ¡anda estúpido, dí algo! al menos defiéndete. No te quedes parado, ahí nada más con esa botella de vidrio en la mano tambaleándote... Eres un perdedor¿me escuchaste¡un maldito perdedor!... Dios, si ella me viera en estos momentos seguramente sentiría lástima o tal vez asco, si asco es más probable. ¡Estoy harto! mmmm... creo que me excedí, mañana voy a tener que recoger este pedacerío de vidrios, qué flojera me da. ¡Ay, estúpida pared! quítate de enfrente. ¿Dónde está mi cama?... Ay, creo que ya la encontré, jejeje... está suavecita, sería bueno que así fuera el dolor. Mi corazón no estaría tan destrozado como esa botella. Mmmmm... me gustaría ser una piedra, así no sentiría nada. Así dejaría de pensar en ti y de recordar tus ojos, y tu cabello acuamarina y tu dulce aroma y esa hermosa sonrisa y el roce de tus labios que me hacen temblar... ¿Qué es esto? está mojado, mis ojos están mojados... que raro, yo nunca lloro. Esto es lo que me probocas mujer, y a ti, ni te inmuta. Seguramente estás en tu nueva casa, durmiendo tranquilamente, no debes pensar en mi, ni siquiera me recuerdas. ¿Fue tanto el dolor que te causé? Si este es el equivalente entonces¡Soy un monstruo! Michiru, perdóname... perdóname por favor... perdóname... te amo... perdóname... amor, perdóname... lo siento... perdóname... perdona...me... perdona... per... ...

Fecha: Martes 18 de enero de 2006 


End file.
